Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert W. Wily is a villain from the Mega Man series. He appears in the nineteenth episode of Death Battle, Eggman VS Wily, where he battled the army of Sonic antagonist Dr. Eggman. History After being continuously out-shined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power. Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large, diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower. However, he is often foiled by Dr. Light's greatest creation, Mega Man. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily *Age: 57 *Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology *PhD: Electronics Engineering *Knows Ninjitsu Robot Infantry *Met **Defensive Hard Hats *Sniper Joe **Defensive shield *Blader **Flying Recon Robot *Hothead **Throws Fire, but Cannot Move *Paozo **Vacuum Powered Action Roboenza Virus *Created by Wily *Only Affects Robots *Makes Robots Violent & Unreasonable *Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus Yellow Devil *Height: Approx 20 ft *Can Shapeshift *Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon *Immune to Cold *Weak to Fire & Electricity *Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable Robot Masters *Guts Man **Super Arm; Lifts Over 2 Tons **Immune to cold *Metal Man **Metal Blade; 8-Directional Death **Designed for combat **Weak to his own weapon *Slash Man **Slash Claw; Destroys Asteroids **Red Adhesive; Traps enemies *Magnet Man **Magnet Missile; Homing *Sheep Man **Originally designed to herd sheep; Electric powers *Napalm Man **Napalm Bomb; A Bouncing Bomb **Missiles: Numerous types *Pharaoh Man **Pharaoh Shot; Controls Fire Energy **Levitation **Eye Shield Bass *Bass Buster **Charge Shot **Rapid Fire *Jet Booster *Powered by Bassnium *Super Adapter *Copy Ability Wily Machine 8 *Houses Wily Capsule *Rocket-Powered Flight *Missile Launcher *Boomerang Buzzsaw *Tri-Barrel Laser Blaster *Large Laser Cannon Within Skull Comparison to Dr. Robotnik Dr. Wily *Had Less Adaptable Troops *Ranged Infantry Trumped Robotnik's Mixed One *Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individuality *Planned ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy Dr. Eggman *Limited Infantry Variety *Individually Varied Badniks *Badniks were not designed to be a team *Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control Gallery Mega Man Classic - Dr Wily.png|Dr. Wily Yellow Devil.jpg|The Yellow Devil Wily Machine 8.png|Wily in Wily Machine 8 MM5WilyCapsule.jpg|Wily in the Wily Capsule Cartoonwily.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man Ruby Spears Cartoon Version (voiced by Scott McNeil) Mega Man Classic - Dr Wily as seen as a Trophy for Super Smash Bros.png|Dr Wily as seen as a Trophy for Super Smash Bros machine 9.jpg|Wily in Wily Machine 9 Doctor_Wily.png|Wily as he appears in the Archie comics Trivia *Wily, along with his robot Bass, were the first, and so far only, Death Battle characters to speak exclusively through text. *Dr. Wily is the fifteenth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In his case being 1987 due to making his first appearance on Mega Man when it first came out for the Famicom and Nintendo Entertainment System. *Dr. Wily is the only Death Battle combatant to have lost even though he had more advantages over his opponent Dr. Eggman. *His defeat comes from his own actions as his Roboenza Virus. Which caused Metal Sonic to go berserk. *Dr. Wily, and his army, were the first and only Mega Man characters to appear in Death Battle until Mega Man in Mega Man VS Astro Boy. References * Dr. Wily on Wikipedia. * Dr. Wily on Mega Man Wiki * Dr. Wily on Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Human Category:Vehicle Users Category:Doctors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants